gbvfandomcom-20200214-history
Suitcase 2: American Superdream Wow
Suitcase 2: American Superdream Wow is the second box set of 100 unreleased songs by Guided By Voices. As with the first Suitcase box set, each song is credited to a fictional band name. For this set's artwork, fictional artwork, album covers, and ephemera associated with some of the acts was created. Somewhat infamously, the mastering process for this set involved a cassette-deck and a consumer-model standalone CD Burner operated by bandlead Robert Pollard himself, and the transfer process left a handful of tracks marred by digital audio glitches. Track listing Fictitious bandnames appear in italics. Continuing from the previous Suitcase: Failed Experiments And Trashed Aircraft, the discs are numbered 5-8 and the songs 101-200. Disc Five #''The Plague'' - This Ream – 1:34 #''Terror Of Living'' - Rocket Head – 2:38 #''Ragged Enzymes'' - The Golden Pickle – 0:29 #''Hey John, Bees'' - Your Charming Proposal – 1:08 #''Wim Dials'' - Searing Tonight – 1:52 #''Billy Ray Human'' - Somewhere Sometime – 3:04 #''Milko Waif'' - If You Think It's Easy – 1:00 #''Wig Stomper'' - His Spacetruck Is Strange – 2:11 #''Child Of Joe'' - Tin Can Laughter – 2:55 #''7 Feet Of Sunshine'' - Sacred Space – 2:07 #''Bore Co. '' - Soul Flyers – 3:07 #''Throne'' - Gods Of Richard – 1:32 #''Scott Joy'' - It's Only Up To You – 2:19 #''Ax'' - Dancing With The Answers – 4:06 #''Devron Zones'' - Waiting For Your Touch – 1:44 #''Milko Waif'' - Soggy Beavers – 0:45 #''The Bug-Eyed Mums'' - Invisible Train To Earth – 1:53 #''Seraphim Barf'' - Stingy Queens – 3:20 #''Karma Yeah'' - Something For Susan In The Shadows – 2:18 #''Heavy River'' - Sinister Infrared Halo – 4:05 #''Herkimer Mohawk'' - Happy At The Drag Strip – 2:08 #''Apes In The Window'' - Arms – 2:03 #''Yummy Ropes'' - Solid Gold Animal Collection – 1:46 #''Some Are Bullets In Dreams'' - Beach Towers – 4:24 #''Bleep Bleep F*ck'' - Cosmic Clown – 1:05 Disc 6 #''Timid Virus'' - I Am Decided – 2:12 #''Mutts U.K. '' - Tainted Angels With Butter Knives – 2:24 #''Brainbow'' - What About The Rock? – 6:43 #''Scott Joy'' - Pack Of Rolling Papers – 0:26 #''The One Too Many'' - Telephone Town – 2:41 #''The Pukes'' - Hey, I Know Your Old Lady – 0:48 #''Dale Frescamo'' - Headache Revolution – 1:19 #''Stumpy In The Ocean'' - Every Man – 2:16 #''Milko Waif'' - Alibible – 1:37 #''Ben Zing'' - I Can't Help But Noticing – 2:20 #''Red Faced Rats'' - Mannequin's Complaint – 2:09 #''U B Hitler'' - Zarkoff's Coming – 1:35 #''Acid Ranch'' - Supersonic Love Funky Love Gun – 2:18 #''The Bad Babies'' - Perch Warble (Studio Version) – 1:28 #''Scott Joy'' - You're Not The Queen Anymore – 1:24 #''Throne'' - Ivanhoe – 1:01 #''Herkimer Mohawk'' - How Can You? – 1:53 #''Shoot'em'' - The Lodger Carried A Gun – 2:47 #''Modular Dance Units'' - Metro XVI – 1:47 #''Milko Waif'' - My Dream Making Machine – 1:22 #''Usually To Death'' - Mustard Man – 4:18 #''Wheels Pig Harvey'' - Alone In Time – 1:10 #''The Plexigrall Bee-hive'' - Dusty Bushworms (Different Version) – 3:22 #''Wheels Pig Harvey'' - Free It – 1:14 #''Christopher Lightship'' - Are You Faster? (Demo) – 3:42 Disc 7 #''The Fake Organisms'' - A Proud And Booming Industry (Different Version) – 2:25 #''We Too Bark'' - Two Or Three Songs – 2:20 #''Milko Waif'' - Little Games – 1:03 #''Ax'' - Daughter Of The Gold Rush – 4:58 #''Leon Lemans'' - Color Coat Drawing – 3:48 #''Silent Knife'' - Learning To Burn – 1:32 #''Howling Wolf Orchestra'' - A Minute Before The Evil Street – 1:00 #''The Needmores'' - I'd Choose You – 3:55 #''Wavo'' - You're Killin' Me – 1:40 #''Lectricalroo'' - Old Friend – 2:05 #''Devron Zones'' - She Don't Shit (No Golden Bricks For Me) – 0:51 #''Milko Waif'' - I Have A Hard Heart – 0:53 #''The One Too Many'' - Shoddy Clothes – 4:08 #''The Plague'' - Sordid Forst – 2:08 #''The Needmores'' - Shake It Out – 2:01 #''The Accidental Texas Who'' - Cowboy Zoo – 1:45 #''Peter Built Bombs'' - Soul Barn – 3:16 #''Modular Dance Units'' - Phase IV (Rise Of The Ants) – 3:22 #''Burial Wind'' - Piece – 1:09 #''Sucko'' - Lonely Town – 2:46 #''Wavo'' - Do Be – 1:02 #''Academy Of Crowsfeet'' - Boston Spaceships – 2:44 #''Scott Joy'' - Drugs & Eggs – 2:32 #''Stumpy In The Ocean'' - That Ain't No Good – 2:31 #''Alvin Haisles'' - Immediate Frozen Lookalikes – 0:43 Disc 8 #''7 Feet Of Sunshine'' - Madroom Assistance – 2:31 #''Man of Dimension'' - Praying Man vs. Bo Diddley – 1:59 #''Alvin Haisles'' - Nerve Gas – 0:47 #''The Fun Punk 5'' - Do The Ball – 1:21 #''Peter Built Bombs'' - The Issue Presents Itself – 2:52 #''The Banana Show'' - Leprechaun Catfish Fighter – 0:29 #''Leon Lemans'' - Child – 3:12 #''Howling Wolf Orchestra'' - Invisible Exercise – 2:00 #''Carl Goffin'' - All Around The World – 1:39 #''Alvin Haisles'' - Late Night Scamerica – 1:51 #''Stumpy In The Ocean'' - A World Of My Own – 2:50 #''Milko Waif'' - She's The One – 0:56 #''7 Dog 3'' - Daddy's In The State Pen – 1:58 #''The One Too Many'' - Cox Municipal Airport Song – 2:25 #''Gene Autrey's Psychic'' - Scare Me No. 3 – 1:18 #''Manimal'' - Grope – 2:33 #''God's Little Lightning Bolt'' - Heavy Crown – 2:13 #''Wim Dials'' - So Roll Me Over – 1:12 #''The Inbrids'' - Home By Ten – 2:38 #''Milko Waif'' - Come Make My Shadow – 1:39 #''The One Too Many'' - Paper Girl (Different Version) – 1:46 #''Yummy Ropes'' - Jimmy's Einstein Poster – 0:50 #''Hot Skin Apartment'' - My Only Confection – 1:45 #''Otim Grimes'' - Groundwork – 2:59 #''The Fun Punk 5'' - Bye Bye Song – 2:47 Category:GBV Box Sets